Four Fates
by TrystaneBent
Summary: Four tributes, reaped for the 73rd annual Hunger Games. These are their sacrifices, their efforts, their emotions, their thoughts. This is their story.
1. The Sun Arises

**Chapter 1: The Sun Arises**

It's still dark outside when I wake up, and it will stay like that for about two hours. Believe me when I say it's better being up early than waiting for dawn to start working, specially when it's mid-August and you live in the warmest district in Panem. I get up, grab something to eat later in the morning and walk silently out of my house, not wanting to wake up my family.

I only find drunk people lying on the streets while I run towards the outskirts of the city. You see, district 9 is quite varied. We have the main town, where most people live, and all those golden grain crops surrounding it. Yes, we are the grain district and no, we are not district 11 like most people think. Apart from recollecting cereal, we process them inside enormous, fume exhaling "bread factories". We are the bakers of Panem (Yay!). That being said, we are not an important district since 11 does part of our job too, so the Capitol doesn't care much about us and leave us mostly alone.

So, we are not a pain in the ass for President Snow, but we still need to participate in the fantastic event that are the Hunger Games, and that's why I wake up before anyone every single day of the year, that's why my sister died four years ago and that's why I continue training, because I want to have a chance to live.

After running around for a few minutes, I enter the abandoned building where I train. It's an old warehouse, entirely covered in dust. I keep some knives hidden here - they are by far the easiest weapon to find and hide, you know - and throw them at wooden posts or try to fight with them. The later is a tricky affair, taking into account that I haven't found a training partner. And I know it's not right to I say it, but I'm naturally skilled with them (or as skilled as you can become when no one shows you how to do something).

While I practice my aiming, I start to think about my family. What would happen to them if I got reaped? My father and I are the only ones that are able to bring some money home. My mother can't work now – her health is fragile. Dad is the manager in one of the factories, though he is rather underpaid, while I work in the cereal crops for a misery. However, without that misery my two little siblings would probably be starving to death. That means if I get reaped, they'd have to survive until I came back – because I will come back if I'm chosen, no matter how hard it is.

When I stop throwing knives I take a good look at the old warehouse. This desolated place has been my scape gate since my sister went off to those awful games and never came back to us. I see it every day, and for some reason, I have a bad feeling that I might never be here again. Then it dawned on me that it could perfectly be true. I got out of there as fast as I could.

I was standing in front of my house half an hour later. The sun was already up. I could make out my parents behind the kitchen window, my siblings probably still asleep. We lived in a tiny house with only two bedrooms, a bathroom (only cold water of course, though that wasn't a big deal here in district 9), and a kitchen/living room. I knocked three times on the door and my mother opened it so fast I was impressed. "Where have you been Dorian? I was so worried about you." She always gets apprehensive on Reaping day - no wonder.

"You know perfectly where I've been mom" I say tenderly, and kiss her on the cheek. She seems to relax a little, but I can see in her eyes she has been crying. Dad is as expressionless as always. We aren't close, my father and I. He is not a bad parent, and we love each other deep inside, but that's all. He is always serious, and hates it when I answer with a sarcastic remark – not an unusual thing, really.

At last he speaks. "Go have a shower and dress yourself. Kelly came here a few minutes ago to pick you up. She wants to arrive soon." Kelly is our neighbour's daughter, and my closest friend. There was I time when my parents thought we were together, but I've never been attracted to her, and now she has boyfriend.

I go upstairs without saying a thing, and enter my bedroom. I wake up Layla and Robin after watching them sleep for a minute. Both of them are six, they were so young when Trisha died they don't remember her. Layla has bronze hair, hers shoulder length in beautiful locks, and green eyes just like Robin and my father. I, on the other hand, have a weird shade of brown. When the sun hits me, my eyes turn a deep coppery colour, just like my hair.

"Good morning, Dorian!" they say at the same time. Being twins and so, it's a bit creepy when they do that, like they have some kind of connection.

"Morning, sleepyheads! Mom has already cooked breakfast. You both should go down and eat while I have a shower, okay?" They literally jump out of their beds at the mention of food, and I smile to myself.

I get undressed when I'm in the bathroom, and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes look tired, and my body feels like it's made of stone – not really resistant, but heavy. I try to push negative thoughts away, although they keep coming back. I might not see my family again after today. I may never see Layla and Robin grow, and turn into the great people I know they will be. I shake my head and open my eyes again, to see myself at least one last time. I'm skinny, with defined muscles from working in the crops but little volume nevertheless. I'm not tall either, just average height. But I have trained. I'm as prepared as I can be.

When I finish my shower, I put on the best thing I can find – a forest green shirt and jeans. I go down to have breakfast, and talk with Robin about his school until it's time for me to leave. My family will arrive later to the town square, since they aren't eligible, while I go walking with Kelly. When I say them goodbye, my mother has tears in her eyes, whispering something I can't hear. I smile weakly and get out.


	2. Choices to be Made

**AN: Hi everyone! So welcome to this second chapter, I suppose you have read the first one if you are here... well, if you haven't then do it. This is my first attempt at trying to write something seriously, so don't be too cruel D: (and please note that English is not my mother tongue, so blame any grammatical mistake/poor vocabulary on it).**

**I hope you liked that first little thing. These chapters are going to be really short because I want to introduce characters here and then develop them later on longer and hopefully better ones. Also, I want you to know that I plan on finishing this story (I know it's annoying when stories don't end, duh) and that I've imagined it all in my head, so I just have to sit down and write for some time. I'm at exams period now, so be patient please, updates will come eventually :))**

**That being said, I want you guys to review if you read this, either if you liked it or not, because I'm starting all of this now and I really want to improve. Thanks for your attention :D**

**Chapter 2: Choices to be Made**

I almost fall off when Sean slams the door shut, but I'm able to regain my balance. I know my face is red because my brother Thory is grinning at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. He's too much like Sean. I walk past him without looking back, my eyes focused on the stone tiles that lead out of my garden. He soon keeps up the pace and we start walking quickly towards the square.

Sean is my father, or he's supposed to be my father at least. He's no more than a stranger to me, always filled with anger, waiting for something to set the bomb off. He has been hitting me for as long as I can remember, but it certainly got worse when I turned 12 and eligible for the Hunger Games. The day of my birthday I remember him yelling at me, telling me that I had to train for the Games if I wanted to do something honourable with my life, that he would train me himself if I didn't. Since then I have been going to this place we call the Bunker, fighting against the other district children, competing against them, learning about weapons, about death. Of course, we always have previous victors to help us, like Gloss or Cashmere – as if that helped at all.

I know I should be grateful to live in the wealthiest district, not even in 2 training is that permissive. Being my father who he is, I've never known what hunger is like and I've never been bullied by Peacekeepers. But I dread this place with all my soul. It only reminds me of my father shouting at me that I should be grateful he feeds me while he slaps me, it only reminds me of Thory laughing at me all along.

They do have a reason to hate me. I was born 17 years ago, but my mother died that day, giving birth. Maybe I'm not the one to blame, but who cares by now? I've carried this burden for so long I don't mind. Deep inside I know that she would love me if she were here.

As we keep on walking, we find a large number of people heading in our same direction. I hear hushed voices as we pass. They're probably whispering about us and our father's fortune as the president of the most prominent jewellery company in Panem. I personally don't care, but the less I have to do with him, the better, so I start walking a bit faster, wanting to get to the square as soon as possible.

Today is Reaping day, of course. It's a dull ceremony, taking into account that here, in district 1 - and as far as I know in district 2 as well – we always have some volunteers willing to risk their lives for the honour and glory that brings winning this thing. I suppose the enormous sum of money is also very appealing. Today, my brother will try to be the first one to get to the stage as he is supposed to, because this is his last eligible year. I, on the other hand, have to wait until next Reaping for my turn.

When we arrive to the square, it's already crowded. We separate to follow the lines of people that lead to the area where they confirm out assistance. I have to wait for about twenty minutes for my turn. I grow impatient, it's not really nice to watch innocent children around me not even knowing what they're getting themselves into. You see, there are two main social classes in district 1. First, we have the rich jewellery producers and traders who – like my father – win an impressive amount of money for almost nothing. Their children are the ones who can afford being trained for the games and consequently, frequently volunteer. But then there is this lower class of drug addicts, beggars, and prostitutes whose sons and daughters are actually innocent but either way they try to volunteer for the money. So yeah, getting chosen is not a simple affair here, you need to run really fast.

The line finally ends and I find myself in front of a Peacekeeper. He asks me my name, and gets a drop of blood from my finger to confirm I am who I say I am. I keep walking towards the 17 years old section and I finally stand in a place next to the aisle between boys and girls.

Not long after that, the mayor of district 1, Brilante Hallow, starts his speech. It's the same as every year, about the Treaty of Treason and how the Hunger Games were first held after the Dark Days, the destruction of district 13 and all of that. I try to listen to some of it, but it's so boring I zone out. How disappointed Sean would be if he saw me. I catch sight of my brother, and he looks at me, his grey eyes so similar to my father's steely ones that I shiver.

For a moment I start to think about running to the stage and get there before him. I could do it, and I know it. My father would be so mad at me it would be awesome. If I got there first I'd have to fight for my life, but Sean has been forcing me to train for more than 5 years. As soon as I got my hands on a spear, I could win.

When our escort, an outrageous capitolite, gets on the stage, I'm still considering the idea. I could scape my father, and one way or another, I would be free. I'm not afraid of death, sometimes it's preferable to living like this – I just can't bring myself to act like that, I have a strong self-preserving instinct. And if I won... I would be richer than Sean, and also quite more powerful than him – no one can touch a victor. I could humiliate Thory, like he has been doing all his life with me. Ever since we were little kids he has been pushing me around, bullying me at school, not letting anyone to get to talk to me. And I'm fed up with all of this.

This capitolite, Darius I think he's called, keeps talking about the honour, the glory that the victor can bring to district 1. Beside him, the mayor and our past victors stand, looking at us like pieces of meat waiting to be served. Two of them will be mentors this year - just like any other year, really – and they are sizing up their possible tributes. However, it's still creepy.

Darius calls for a girl and a boy, whose name I don't know so they're probably lower class, and just when he asks for volunteers, all hell breaks loose.

My feet start moving before I can give them the order to do so. I jump the rope that divides our section and find myself alone in the aisle, but not for long. Thory and a blond haired girl are behind me in two seconds, and we run as if our lives were at risk. Well, they might be.

The girl is the first one to arrive next to Darius, not a tricky thing seeing that she has no other female competitor, but my brother and I struggle in the stairs to the stage. "You treacherous bastard." He manages to say.

"Such a pity, brother." I answer as I shove him out of my way and get next to the others as quickly as possible. Darius proceeds to ask our names.

"I give you this year's tributes, honoured by representing District 1 in the 73rd annual Hunger Games! Crystal Garnet and Magnus Kelley!"


	3. Empty

**AN: Hiiii everybody! Thanks so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. What do you think about the characters so far? Are they interesting to read? I'd love so much if you took the time to write a review, it doesn't take long to give your opinion :)**

**Without further ado, here's the third chapter of the story, and the last one about the reapings. The next one will take place in a particular train... you'll see that in a few days time, probably on Sunday-Monday-Tuesday.**

**Chapter 3: Empty**

Here I am, on the top of the stage. I never thought I would have to do this, not now that I only had to participate in two reapings and be free after that. It seems this is not the case.

My eyes search frantically for Mark, but I just don't seem capable of finding him at the moment. I'm still in a huge shock. And I'm positive he is already in the Justice Building, waiting for his 3 minutes goodbye.

The next minute passes in a blur, and I barely notice Peacekeepers guiding me off the stage. When we get to the hall of the Justice Building, some photographer take a few pictures of us, the tributes. I never thought about when or where do they get the pictures that are projected in the arena sky the night after a tribute dies, or the ones they show while the broadcast their training scores for all the nation to see. I guess I have an answer now.

I follow Peacekeepers through the maze of hallways that is this building, passing by marble floors and beautiful stone statues. We stop in front of a wooden door, and I'm told to enter. I have some minutes for myself before visitors start coming in.

As soon as I'm alone, tears come to my eyes, but I won't let them fall. I need to be strong from now on, so right now looks like a great time to begin. Well, I should have looked strong and determined since they called my name, but I was quite disheartened – to say the least – the moment that stupid capitolite said the male tribute's name. And why would I? Because it was my best friend's name, Dorian Miller.

I haven't though about him really, and I still don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing that I'm going to the Games with him, because in that exact second, Mark opens the door and I rush to hug him. He hugs me back so fiercely I can't breathe – not that I care – and we share a long and desperate kiss, his lips hungry against mine. When we break apart I look into his eyes, and I get lost in their dark brown depths. We don't say a thing for a long time, not needing to either. We are usually comfortable just with each others presence, communicating with glances, smiles or caresses instead of words. Besides, I'm pretty sure that if I try to say something I will burst into tears.

However, I have to tell him something while he is here, before they take him away from me. So I do. "Mark... I need you to know that if I die there, just remember me for who I was before this thing, okay?"

He doesn't answer, just shakes his head as if trying to get rid of the situation. "Mark, listen to me" I say a bit more harsher than necessary. "This is happening, there's no going back. But I need you to face this, you can't let my father starve, are you hearing me? I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life, but I need you to accept that I might not be coming back. Please, promise me that you will look after him and Dorian's siblings, please Mark."

He struggles to answer, but I know that his words are honest. He would never lie to me. "I... I promise, Kelly. I just can't imagine how could I live without you, stupid girl. I promise to take care of them. But you need to come back to me, I need you." In that moment, someone knocks the door, and I speak as quickly as I can. "Remember it's all an act, I'm not the one you will see on your TV. I love you Mark."

And we kiss until the Peacekeeper guarding the door enters to take him away. And then he's gone, forever if I don't win this thing.

Not a second passes and the door is being opened again, this time by the tall figure of my father. He closes the door quietly, and walks slowly towards me, looking at me like he won't be able to get another glance. He touches my dark brown braided hair, and smiling he says: "You're as beautiful as your mother was when we first met." My mother died in an accident in the factory where she worked when I was 5, so I remember some things about her, but not much. I hug my father tenderly, clinging to him and inhaling his smell. He smells like recently cooked bread, like home, like safety. A safety I don't have any more.

"Dad... I will miss you so much." It's so hard to contain the tears by now. "I don't want to die."

"Hush Kelly, you will have time to worry about that when your time comes. Right now you need to think straight and clear about how you'll get to survive while you're out there." His voice cracks, not being able to continue talking, and he just touches my face. "I love you, little girl."

"I love you too Daddy." I now think about Dorian, who may as well be in my exact situation in another room inside this building. I start to open my mouth, but my father seems to know what I was going to say.

"Don't worry about Dorian's family. I will go later to their house to see how they are coping with this. Those little children need another person apart from their broken parents right now." And before I can interrupt, he adds: "And I will also check up on Mark. You just concentrate on coming back."

He hugs me quickly, and we manage to whisper a few "I love you"s before the Peacekeeper enters and finishes our goodbye. As soon as they get out, the room gets empty, just how my heart feels like at the moment. I brush away the few tears that where streaming down my face. I don't think I'll have more visitors, so we'll head off to the train when Dorian is finished. Dad will probably talk to him now that he has the chance, but I'm grateful his family doesn't show up. As much as I love playing with Layla and Robin, I couldn't help but cry, and I really need to look strong and determined from now on.

A few more minutes pass without me being disturbed. I guess peace is something that I'm going to be wishing for in a week's time, so I'm grateful for this moments alone. I need to come back to District 9, my whole life is here – Mark, my father, Dorian... oh right, not Dorian any more. That's why it's going to be so hard to achieve victory. Not that I think that killing innocent children and that stuff is easy, but Dorian and I will suffer so much if one of us has to kill the other. I'm really hoping that moment is not going to come.

But when they get me out of the room and guide us towards the train, I see his now sad bronze-like eyes, his sarcastic grin, his messy hairstyle. And I'm really glad that if I have to die, it will be with him by my side.

**AN: That's all for today, I really hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Please forgive any grammatical/spelling mistake D: AND let me know what you think in the form of a review, pretty pleeeeaaaaase :)**


	4. Journey to Immortality

**AN: Sorry for the delay dear readers! I'm really sorry, but I wanted to plan this chapter well before posting it, and it's not like I have a lot of free time for this. I'm glad to see that some people do read this, BUT I really appreciate feedback, so pleeeeaaase review, it's just a minute.**

**Anyway, this character is the last one I'm going to introduce as a narrator and I hope you like it. Also, you should tell me who is your favourite character, it might affect who survives or who dies.**

**Chapter 4: Journey to Immortality**

I jump inside the train while grinning seductively to the camera flashes around me. By my side, my district partner – Marius, Marcus... whatever he's called – looks rather gloomy. It makes no sense to me. Okay, I understand that the Hunger Games isn't the most desirable thing to participate in, but that's for the other districts. He volunteered like me, didn't he? He is also an important guy's son – I don't remember his name either. So what can he possibly want? He has money, popularity, piercing and deep blue eyes and an incredibly hot body. Some people are just SO selfish.

Me, on the other hand, I'm in here for the money and fame, of course. My mother and I weren't exactly wealthy, not by district 1 standards, so I couldn't afford going to all those fancy parties my academy partners throw. However, there are some ways to get money when you are a beautiful young lady and talk to the right people, and I've never been hesitant to use all the advantages I can have.

When the train doors close behind us, our escort Darius tells us in his squeaky and high pitched accent that we have a few free hours before lunch is served in the restaurant car, where we will be introduced to our mentors, Gloss and Cashmere Hallow – as if we didn't knew who they are already. As soon as he says this, my district partner – I really need to learn his name – walks away in the direction of our rooms without a word.

"Such an impolite boy" says Darius while looking at me from toe to head. I smile to him and walk a step closer. "If you don't mind, I'm going to retire to my bedroom, I'm exhausted from all that standing in the square" I tell him.

"Of course, Crystal. I'll send an avox to call you 5 minutes before lunch." I grin and follow the other guy. He opens the door to his bedroom and enters, so I try the one in front of it. It seems he guessed right. It's an enormous room, with a king-sized bed in the middle of it, a huge closet full of the finest clothes I've ever seen, all my size, and a medium sized bathroom with a complex looking shower. It has so many buttons I don't think I can start it. You see, I've never been a genius with technology.

I lie in the bed, thinking about all this luxury, and I must doze of, because I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A blond haired avox girl enters, and I remember what Darius said. I tell her to go so I can get dressed. I start looking through the huge piles of clothes inside the closet until I find a marvellous short grey dress that suits my eyes perfectly. I look at myself in the mirror of the bathroom, rearranging my shoulder-length blond, curly hair. It's a really light shade of blond, almost platinum, with the ends dyed purple. When I feel I can't get any better, I walk out.

I arrive to the restaurant car and everyone else is already there. Cashmere and Gloss introduce themselves, Darius offers me a seat next to him, and my district partner says nothing. He doesn't even look at me once. What's wrong with him? I roll my eyes and take the seat next to Darius.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's start eating, shall we?" Cashmere asks smiling. I grin back to her. She's really admirable. She won the 64th Hunger Games using only a dagger, tricking every tribute who believed she was just silly and spoiled, and the previous year her brother Gloss had won with a similar ruthless strategy, showing off his great skill with knifes. If I'm going to be mentored by both of them, I can't possibly lose.

"I'm pretty sure you both were at the Bunker" Gloss says between bites. "Though if memory doesn't fail me, you're a year older, aren't you Crystal?"

"Yes, I'm 18. That's why I felt prepared to participate. Besides, there was no other girl in my age willing to participate" I smile to him and he raises an eyebrow.

"And what are you good at?" His sister asks sweetly. "Well, I can defend myself with a bow and arrows, and I could survive with knives or any other weapons really, but I feel more comfortable using a long sword." A long silence follows, and we don't speak again until dessert is served.

"What about you Magnus? I've heard you're really skilled with a spear." Gloss asks him, and I hear him speak for the first time. "Yeah."

Now this guy is definitely weird. We're supposed to be careers, so we're supposed to know how the other one can fight. Well, I won't try to get any information out of him. The other careers might just kill him if he doesn't cooperate, so he's not worth the effort.

In that moment, Darius speaks. "Oh, it's time now to watch the recap of the reapings! Let's see who your competitors will be." We all move to the TV part of the car, and I seat on the sofa, right between Darius and Gloss. Cashmere and Magnus sit on the two left armchairs. The TV starts broadcasting without no one turning it on.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are yelling excitedly about how incredibly fierce they think we look. They proceed to tell the audience that this will be the first glimpse they'll get of us, so they can start planning bets. And a moment later, the reaping ceremonies get started.

We – being District 1 and all that stuff – are the first ones to appear. It is shown how Darius calls two names no one cares about, and then we run. I'm the first one to get to the stage, and I look stunning, but with a mischievous look. Perfect. Magnus, on the other hand, looks serious but not in a menacing way. What his blue eyes show is more like acceptance.

District 2 female tribute is just an average strong-looking career, but the guy is scary. He's huge, black haired and with a scar crossing his left cheek. His glare is ruthless and bloodthirsty, like he not only is able to but wants to kill you. Not many tributes, not even from 2, are that frightening.

The tributes from 3 are both scrawny and small, though the girl has a sly half-smile. The next tributes are pretty unimpressive, except the female from 4. Her hair is red, almost crimson, and she looks vicious. She's a volunteer. A 12 year old boy gets reaped in District 6. The girl from 7 bursts into tears and cries for her mother. Johanna Mason must be disappointed.

Nothing special catches my eye until we get to District 9. The male tribute is an attractive guy, looking between 16 and 18, with wavy coppery hair and tanned skin. He's not what you would call hot, but he has something in his appearance that out-stands. I can't understand what's different in him when the girl gets called, a delicate beauty. She has her chocolate hair beautifully braided, making her green eyes bright. She's naturally beautiful. And I hate her for it.

When they shake hands I finally see what's strange about the guy – Dorian, he's called. It's his face. His expression is not that of fear, or acceptance, or determination like hers. He's annoyed, like he's arriving 5 minutes late. And that's definitely not normal.

I can't dwell on the thought because they change to District 10. They reap a 15 year old blond girl, but I don't pay much attention after that. Those tributes aren't likely to last more than a couple of hours at most.

I'm positive that these Games are going to be really interesting. People will remember Crystal Garnet's Games as the best ones in history, I'm sure of that.


	5. A Long Road

**AN: Hi again readers! I'm soooo sorry for the unexpectedly long wait, I really am. But I've been without my computer in holidays, and this last weeks I've had a few exams so... **

**I have a few news for you. The bad one is that I my final exams are practically here, so updates will be few and far between from here until June. The good thing is that as soon as I'm free I'll update as much as I can. So stay tuned!**

**I'll leave you now with the chapter, this one (a little bit shorter, sorry) from the hand of our dear Kelly Brooks. Review, please! :D**

**Chapter 5: A Long Road**

I'm not sure of what I feel inside when the Reaping ceremonies finally stop broadcasting. There are 22 faces I'd rather not look at again, 22 names I don't want to remember. Most of them will certainly die within a few weeks time, a few days even. And neither Dorian nor I are likely to be the one who comes out alive.

Anyway, I force myself to watch each and every one of them. There are several strong looking competitors this year, apart from the typical career pack. And I need to analyse their apparent strengths and fears in order to come back to Mark.

We are – our mentors, our escort, Dorian and I – in the restaurant car, which includes the TV room. The TV, a huge square screen bigger than any other I've ever seen, is now turned off. I suppose Marian and Daniel want to discuss strategy now that we have seen our opponents, but they are just horrible people. Marian, my mentor, is around 50. She's a wicked woman, always speaking harshly, using bitter words. I'm not sure how she won her games, but she's not physically strong. Either she killed tributes using insults, or she knew how to fight with long range weapons like a pro.

Daniel, on the other hand, is quite younger. I'm positive he's about 35, but with a few grey lines starting to appear in his black hair. He's ruthless and insensitive. I've heard rumours about him, rumours accusing him of murdering all of his alliance members during their sleep, and several other tributes in cold blood, when he was only 15. I'm not sure at all who's the worst monster here.

A deafening silence settles in the room. Our escort, the personified attempt of a person trying to look like a frog, excuses herself and walks inelegantly out of the room. She's really weird. Marian storms out, muttering to herself, and Daniel follows her a moment later, after glaring us both.

"Such a helpful crew" Dorian says, his eyebrows raised. "What do you think about our competitors?"

"Well... I'm not sure. The females from 1 and 4 look quite dangerous, but the guy from 2... he's terrifying."

"Yeah... I suppose he is. But If I were you I'd be even more worried about the non-career tributes. Being desperate turns a person into an animal. The careers are ruthless and definitely dangerous, and a person with a fixed purpose can be really powerful, yeah. But a person that has nothing to lose... well, that's another thing"

"But all of us have the same goal, that same purpose. We all want to win this thing and forget it ever happened." I don't know what is he referring to with that nothing-to-lose nonsense. We are risking our lives.

"Well, that's the typical way of thinking. But you don't know the other tributes. Magnus from district 1 looks like that kind of person. He, or any other really, can be much more dangerous than we give them credit for."

"And why are you exactly telling this to me, Dorian? If we can't know a thing about these tributes from their appearance, then we won't ever. We would be blind. And how have you learned their names, knowing that you'll probably have to kill some of them? I really prefer not to think of them as human, it will make it more difficult in the end."

"But they are humans, and we need to know them in order to defeat them. That's why we need a plan. So, are you in, dear district partner?"

…

When I wake up the next day, it's almost time for lunch. Dorian and I were talking about the games until really late. I really trust him, and his plan seems logical and well prepared. I wonder if he started creating it the moment he knew we both were going to the Games. He's always like that, clever and resourceful. I need to get out of here, but if I don't I wish he were the winner. We need to make sure that district 9 has a victor this year.

I start getting ready to go out. I'm surprised that none of our mentors came to yell at us. I mean, we are quite late, and we're arriving to the Capitol this afternoon. But I suppose they don't care about us, either way.

Dorian goes out of his room at the same time as I do, and we laugh. It's not funny at all, but when you're life is rather likely to end in a few days, you enjoy laughing as much as you can. The smaller amount of depressive thoughts your mind carries, the better.

When we enter the restaurant car, everyone else is already there, as expected. The surprising thing is that our escort is chattering lightly with Marian and Daniel. What has happened to the world?

The Frog looks disappointed with us, but she can't hide her excitement when we are so close to the Capitol and all her friends and dresses and parties. "Come on boys, you need to eat quickly or there will be no time to prepare for the opening ceremony!"

"What does that preparation exactly consist in?" I ask, not wanting to know really. But I need to know what they're going to do to me before exposing me in front of all Panem dressed as... whatever they invent for the occasion.

"Well dear, how can you not know it? Your own preparation team is going to get your nails, your hair, and your make-up ready for the chariot show. And you will meet your stylist, who has to design something for you to wear out there."

It didn't sound bad when she said it. Oh dear, was I wrong.


End file.
